


White Darkness

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Ignores Gluhen, Not Serious, Out of Character, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Schuldig Needs A Hug, post-Kapitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig gets dumped, Aya watches cartoons, Ken gets injured, Youji blushes, but not in that order. No, it starts with Omi inviting Nagi over without getting a permission from his team first. Crawford might be okay with everything, but Aya isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Aya, don't go in there!” Yoji shouted in a mild panic from across the building. He was standing down the long hallway that connected to a side entrance. The building was all weird, but it had been Kritikers idea to move them to a new location. Of course, there was still a damned flower shop.

Ran found it suspicious that he couldn't go in, and promptly entered through the door to the kitchen. Omi and Nagi guiltily looked up from where they were bent over a laptop.

Nagi darted off, trying to run past him and likely far away from the shop. Ran caught him around the middle and held him firmly in place.

“Aya, please don't hurt him!” Omi begged.

Ran glared at the teen.

“Aya!” Yoji panted from his frantic run. “He's just a kid!” It had all taken just a few seconds.

Meanwhile Nagi, who Ran had to remind himself was even younger than Omi, was trying to move his arms and hands. Ran roughly grabbed the appendages one by one and trapped the telekinetic before the teen could attempt anything. He had always seemed to need his hands to work his gift with any degree of finesse.

“Shut up,” Ran said quietly. “All of you.” He allowed his glare to travel from Omi and stay on Yoji. “Get the duct tape.”

“Aya -”

“Get. The. Tape.”

Yoji looked like he wasn't quite willing enough to die that day. His shoulders slumped and he left to get the item.

“Omi, go to your room,” Ran said calmly.

Nagi started breathing more shallow when Omi left, albeit regretfully.

“Shh,” Ran shushed. “I'll drive you back home. Just play along.”

Yoji threw the roll of silver tape from the next room and stalked further away, yelling that he didn't want any part of what was going to happen.

Ran released Nagi and caught the tape. “Come on then,” he urged the teen. “If you behave I won't have to use this.”

Nagi obediently followed him to his car and buckled up in the passenger seat. Ran started the car and drove off. He didn't ask for directions.

Navigating the streets of Tokyo was never easy during evenings, people had to go home, shop, and do other chores. It meant a good deal of time and gas spent just getting away from the block they were in. They had driven for a good forty minutes when Nagi moved a little. “Don't you need to know where we live?”

Ran glared at the teen. “No.”

Nagi looked doubtful, but he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride. The doubt eased into nervousness when he noticed Ran very much knew where Schwarz had their base. The boy fidgeted with his school uniform.

A phone started ringing. Nagi quickly fished it up. Ran snatched the phone, pushed the answer button on the screen and said, “you can fish him out of the bay later,” then hung up.

“That was Crawford,” Nagi whined.

“I should have told him to ground you,” Ran muttered.

“You idiot! He's gonna think I'm in trouble and -”

“Shut up,” Ran said with a glare. He didn't tell Nagi that he had meant Schuldig, who was likely very wet and miserable. Ran wasn't dry himself yet, either.

Thankfully, Nagi did go quiet.

The car made a smooth stop in front of a residential apartment building. There really was nothing special about the area, apart from being a little on the exclusive side. Now, why Kritiker never put them up in something like this Ran had no idea. It was infinitely better than the run down areas Kritiker preferred.

“Out,” he told the teen as he got out of the vehicle himself. When Nagi looked hesitant to go inside Ran grabbed his collar and dragged him along. In his other hand he held the duct tape. They quickly got to the right floor.

The door opened before they where within ten meters of it.

“Brad!” Nagi screamed, when a scowling man in a cream suit stepped out into the corridor. Seriously, Crawford had no sense of style.

“Your puppy is lovesick again,” Ran muttered.

“Hello Abyssinian,” Crawford said surly.

“Schuldich drove him over, before trying to interfere with a mission,” Ran continued. “You might want to fish him out of the bay. And tie the hormonal teen down.” He tossed the roll of tape to the American.

“I can swim, thanks,” the affronted German shouted from within the apartment.

“Barely,” Ran scoffed. Then he left. He was hungry, and his clothes had dark spots from where he had gotten blood on them. Thankfully the hooded sweatshirt was already a dark red color. The jeans were just annoying. Dried blood and saltwater did not make them any more comfortable.

He should ask for work clothes. Or file for reimbursement. Did assassins have a union?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tea was the only breakfast he normally had. Today he had it by the counter of the flower shop. Omi was at school, Yoji was hung over and he had no idea where Ken was. That wasn't unusual in its own right, but normally Omi and Yoji knew where the soccer fanatic was.

It was a small miracle the shop ever saw any profits with the lackluster attendance his teammates had. However, if any customers dared to enter today he would be surprised. In order to scare some middle schoolers away he had used his katana to cut flowers for an arrangement. Word must have spread since, because it was blissfully quiet.

Honestly, he was of half a mind to tell Manx where to stuff the flowers. Or possibly just stuff them there himself. Working as a florist bored him to death some days and annoyed him into insanity on others. Sure, it was nice to have something harmless to get his mind off the killing. Or it had been. Before he got used to it.

He took a sip of the hot tea.

Crawford entered the shop, dressed in black for once. He wasn't all that bad-looking, just... straight. It was sad really. “We need to talk about the youngsters.”

“I can always turn this into a restaurant and serve them as sashimi,” Ran said. He rather liked that idea. It had merit. “Would run out of produce rather quick since they're so skinny, though.”

Crawford sighed and frowned, clearly annoyed. “I care about Prodigy, and we're currently not in each other's hair.”

“Your pet German is stalking me.”

“Minus that,” Crawford said. He took off his glasses and cleaned them meticulously. It was either OCD or a front, a way to hide something else. “Mastermind will get bored and move on eventually. I think we should let Prodigy and Bombay see each other.”

Ran took another sip of his tea while Crawford slipped the glasses back on. “I disagree,” he said with a glare. He was good at glaring.

“You're exceptionally annoying today. You and my redhead should consider getting to know each other. Schuldig has never let a small thing like social pleasantries and decorum stop him either.”

“Do you expect me to invite you in for breakfast, tell you I forgive you for everything and that we can be best friends forever?”

Crawford pursed his lips and tried for logic instead of sarcasm. “The kids will sneak behind our backs if we don't allow them to meet.”

Ran nodded. “I am aware. Especially since you transferred Prodigy to Bombay's school.”

“That was yesterday,” Crawford said cautiously.

“I might not be as good at hacking as certain other people, but Bombay doesn't even suspect that I have his computer bugged.”

Crawford smiled a little.

“And the answer is still no. So either buy something or get lost.” Ran drank some of the tea.

Crawford narrowed his eyes, but took a hint and left.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I can't believe you told Kritiker!” Omi screamed angrily.

Ran held his hands up. “Manx will allow you to meet with Prodigy as long as it doesn't interfere with missions.”

“Abyssinian told me so there would be no problems later,” Manx said neutrally. Ran could tell she was annoyed. “Really, Omi, you should know trust is more important than temporarily getting lucky.”

Some of the fight left Omi in an airy sigh. “Sorry.”

The other Kritiker handler was inspecting her nails. Ran knew Birman was far from the ditzy bimbo she projected. She wasn't a fighter, but she was a very good agent. Manx sometimes put up that show too, especially in front of men who weren't Kritiker agents. It probably worked too.

When Omi and Manx started discussing school Ran left. The woman was the closest to a mother Omi had, and it was a role she didn't seem to mind overly much. It was just that he found it plain disturbing to see Manx dote on the brat.

Birman followed him to the kitchen. She and Manx headed Kritiker's teams during the rebuild. Persia wouldn't be needed in the future. The organization proved willing to learn from mistakes.

“What would the odds be of Schwarz looking for a new employer?” Birman asked.

“None.” Ran got a mug down from the cupboard and poured some tea he had made before the two women had shown up. “And if they are, it'll be temporary, so don't bother. Crawford likes money, and he doesn't have any morals. I don't see why you would consider it.”

“Now, now. They're skilled.”

“Hn.”

“Aya asked for you,” Birman said to change the subject.

“I don't need her and Sakura hanging around. They're still civilians.” He drank the tea in two swings since it had gone cold. “I go to see her when I can, she'll get over it.”

Birman nodded. “We're keeping an eye on them.”

Ran shrugged and went to the sink to wash his hands. “I expect you would. Help me make dumplings for dinner?”

Birman brightened and smiled. “Sure.”

Kritiker as a whole had never hired anyone who knew how to cook, and Ran was convinced it was in the application requirements. He must have slipped past their security net. “You're lucky I worked in a restaurant as a teen,” he said quietly. “Who would feed you lot if I was as useless as Yoji?”

“Hey, I can boil water without setting something on fire,” Birman snorted as she washed her own hands. “And Omi can cook rice.”

“Together you could make rice soup,” Ran joked.

They were silent for the rest of the procedure. Birman had the tedious job of filling and closing the dumplings while Ran had made the filling and dough, and was now frying batch after batch.

Yoji had slipped in and was setting the table. The playboy might be able to fail with cornflakes, but he was very willing to help if it had a favorable end goal.

Like getting fed a home cooked meal.

“Ken's still missing,” Yoji said absently.

“He's on an undercover mission,” Birman nodded. “He checked in this morning, so I don't foresee trouble.”

“Ah, okay,” Yoji shrugged.

Omi and Manx came in and sat down by the table with Yoji. Ran wondered for a second what it would be like to sit down with family instead of colleagues.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ran woke up at 3:19 in the morning. His phone was vibrating gently on the nightstand, but it was more than enough noise to wake him. “What?” he asked irritably when he had accepted the call.

The only thing that was said was an address. Ran didn't question that he needed to bring weapons. That had been Ken's voice and Ken never called him, he always opted for Yoji or Omi when he needed backup. The three of them were closer. For him to break that pattern it either had to be bad or the others hadn't picked up.

And Heaven help the blonds if they had their phones off, for any reason.

He threw on a pair of jeans, boots and a sweatshirt, grabbed his sword and took off. He had used a short leather jacket yesterday, so he pulled it on while running to the car mostly because his keys were still in the front pocket.

The lack of traffic was a small blessing since Ken was on the other side of the city. There was nothing in the area where Ken had said he would be, so he drove on at a crawling speed and watched the alleys. He saw a few bored prostitutes still out, but they looked like they consumed more drugs than actual food. It was after four thirty before Ran spotted Ken huddling in an alley. He stopped the car, but left the motor on while he hauled Ken inside.

The younger man had blood all over him, and for once Ran suspected it was all his own. He face was bruised like he had been in a fist fight.

“What happened?”

“Cover got blown,” Ken slurred slightly as he spoke. “Got beat up.”

Ran pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Birman while he drove towards the closest hospital. He gave her a code when she picked up, then hung up on her. “You're going to a hospital.”

Ken nodded and sagged down in the seat. “Thanks, Ayan.”

“Why did you call me?” Ran asked curiously.

Ken shrugged. “You always come. Yotan can take hours picking someone up, Omi doesn't have a car. I don't even think he can drive that well. And he couldn't have come so quickly anyway.”

“I'm glad my taxi driving skills are helpful.”

“Ayan,” Ken whined.

“Hush. I know. Compliment. Smile and take it.”

Ken laughed a little.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital released Ken around noon. Ran had signed him in as his brother, and given a story about the boy getting mugged. It was simple and plausible. That always worked best.

The flower shop was closed when they got back, likely none of the blonds had bothered to even open it this morning. Ran figured they might as well keep it closed all day. It had been so much easier at the old place with the old lady picking up their slack. He missed Momoe sometimes for her odd outlook on life.

He helped Ken out of the car and soon had him leaning heavily on his shoulder, but at least Ken managed to walk on his own.

“Can I sleep on the couch? I don't want to go up the stairs.”

It was hardly surprising with one injured ankle and a damaged knee.

“There's no bathroom down here,” Ran pointed out. “Just put your arms around my neck, I'll carry you.”

Ken kept his gaze lowered, embarrassed, but did as he was told. While he was shorter, he weighed as much as Ran did. If working out hadn't been a necessary thing Ran doubted he would have easily managed. But he did work out and carrying Ken was not overly difficult.

He somehow managed to step around the clutter in Ken's room and laid him down on the bed. By then his muscles were objecting to the continued strain. Everything got heavy after a while. Ken slid his arms from his neck and dropped them on the bed like so much dead weight. Ran arranged his teammate somewhat comfortably then left. When Omi got home he would fuss over his friend, so all Ran deemed necessary was to bring Ken painkillers and tea.

He picked up the clothes from the floor on his way out and shoved them into the washing machine.

The flowers in the shop needed water even if they weren't open, so he headed over to take care of it. It was almost two in the afternoon, Omi would be home shortly after school let out at three.

Judging by the music coming from Yoji's room the man was drunk and depressed. The latter was more common than the former. Yoji rarely drank enough to get drunk, even though he did like to drink a beer here and there.

Ran finished in the shop and cleaned the kitchen after. It was his week to manage the household chores, and he didn't mind. At least during his weeks the place was presentable.

When Omi still wasn't home by four he went upstairs to check on Ken.

“Hey Ayan,” Ken greeted from the bed.

“How are you?”

“Hurt everywhere. I'm a little surprised nothing's broken.”

Ran nodded. He sat down on the side of the bed. “Birman will want to know what went wrong. Don't delay telling her.”

Ken looked away. “I called her already. I don't like Birman.”

“She's a good agent,” Ran said. “What you feel for her on a personal level is irrelevant.”

Ken sighed. “What was that code you gave her?”

“It means that a mission is aborted under less than ideal circumstances.”

“I was never taught those,” Ken said quietly. He fidgeted with his blanket.

“You've only been in Weiss,” Ran said. “I knew Persia as Marigold before I came here. Manx has another codename; Erika. Kritiker does a lot more than kill people.”

“I don't think too much about it. I know there are agents who only gather intel, but...”

“It's more than that. There is a research division, clean up crews, recruiters, valentines, civilians who handle administration, crasher teams. There's a foreign division based in Europe. There are judges, politicians, police officials, business owners and various arms dealers who are paid by Kritiker to have certain life long roles. Our team is the most long lived and effective assassin team, but we're just a tool among many.”

Ken grabbed his wrist in a weak hold. “I forget you know all this stuff.”

Ran shrugged. “Yoji knows. He worked for Kritiker as a PI too.”

“Am I the only dumb one?” Ken asked sheepishly.

“You're not dumb,” Ran said with a frown, because it was true. Ken had gotten out of the habit of using his brain, but once he got it up and running he was decent.

“'m not like you, or Omi... or Youji even.”

“I couldn't stay sane with another Youji around.”

“Aya!”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Omi came home late and went straight to his room. Yoji hadn't left his all day. Ran sighed. He despised days when everyone decided to be annoying at once.

He had texted Manx to let her know Ken would be inactive for a week at least. Birman had gotten a report from Ken. Everything important was done. It was late and he had been up for a long time, but going to bed seemed unappealing. Sitting alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea wasn't fun either.

He got up and went to the drawer where Omi kept a few spare darts. He could always see if he could hit the German in the alley who was trying to be invisible despite the neon orange hair.

He sneaked outside and cleared his throat.

“Hi,” Mastermind grinned.

“Johan, go home.”

“Boring. Can I come in? We can watch cartoons.”

“We're not kids anymore.”

“Shame, really. You're bored too.”

Ran held the door up. “I'm sedating you as soon as anyone wakes up.”

“Fair enough.”

Mastermind walked in and went straight for the television. Ran got two cans of soda from the kitchen and settled down on the floor with him. He handed one to the German. Getting rid of him wasn't as high up on his list as he wanted people to think.

“I watched Dexter, it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.”

“Mm,” Ran nodded. “It got dull pretty fast.”

“Jei keeps watching nature documentaries.”

“How's he?”

“Okay. We fight a bit.”

“About what?”

“The usual, and he wants to tell Crawfish.”

“Doesn't he know?”

“I don't think so. Bastard's hard to read.”

Ran shrugged.

“It's weird doing anything with someone who can't feel pain. He feels a handshake and a caress, but not if I grab too tight. He knows hot from cold, but not how hot or how cold.”

“Isn't it easy for him to hurt you, though?”

“Yeah, but he doesn't. He always became upset when I got hurt on missions. I've been more or less his keeper so, I thought it was that he worried no one would change his bandages or feed him. But it's not like that.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nagi was visiting. He came home with Omi after school. Ran frowned from where he was cooking dinner and put another plate on the table. They had sneaked in and probably thought no one had noticed.

It was Ken's week to do chores, but Ken was still mostly bedridden so Ran picked up the slack.

“Bring Nagi,” Ran told Omi when the teen came down alone. “He needs food just like the rest of humanity, so don't be a bad host.”

Omi ran off quickly, shouting for Yoji to come eat while on his way back to his room.

Ken came in from the living room. “Hey Ayan, you really okay with Prodigy... and all that?”

“Not particularly,” Ran said.

Ken nodded and slowly limped to his place by the table. “Thanks for cooking.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“I heard there's food?” Yoji sauntered downstairs. He looked bewildered at the table. “Who's the fifth?”

“Omi's girlfriend,” Ran muttered.

“Aw, glad you're not trying to kill the kid anymore. The chibis are cute together,” Yoji said. He sat down at the table in his usual seat and started playing with his chop sticks. “We should give him a chance.”

Ran put the food on the table. Omi and Nagi came down hesitantly. Ran put some food into a bowl and grabbed a pair of extra chop sticks. Ken and Yoji followed his movements with curious eyes. “I'll just feed the cat.”

“We have a cat?” Yoji asked.

Ran opened the door that lead out into the alley and put the food on the steps going down to street level, then went back in.

“We have a cat that can use chop sticks?” Yoji asked suspiciously.

“He's been in the country long enough to have figured them out.” Ran sat down in the only free chair and served himself.

“Wait,” Yoji demanded. “What cat?”

“The orange tabby,” Ken answered. “You know, the one that stalks Ayan?”

Ken knew the German dropped by, but he thought it was with ill intent. Schuldig scared him too much for him to see what was really going on.

“Schuldig?” Nagi asked quietly. “He didn't come home last night.”

“Might have accidentally used more sedative than necessary,” Ran admitted between bites. He left out that it had been all of one hour ago and that the German had slept in his bed most of the day. No one went into his room, so it was safe. Schuldig could pretend he had spent time spying on Weiss and got a few hours of sleep. They were both keen on keeping up appearances.

“Might have accidentally? My ass,” Ken grinned.

“What did you do to him?” Nagi asked in a chilly voice. Weiss and Schwarz wasn't in on the tiny detail that they had been friends in high school before Ran had dropped out. Back when Schuldig had been Johan, a freckled stick of a boy with more hair dye than covered skin.

“Sedated, tied up and threw him into a dumpster,” Ran said casually. “Glam rock is so yesterday.”

“And you call Crawford a sociopath,” Yoji groaned.

“He isn't,” Nagi said curtly.

“I'll go untie him,” Yoji sighed. He rose and went out the door.

“Omi, go get the first aid kit,” Ran ordered. Playing hero would only piss Schuldig off.

Yoji's surprised scream was heard from outside. The curses, however, were distinctly foreign. Then an orange whirlwind entered the house and locked itself into the bathroom. Ran wasn't in the least surprised the German wanted a shower.

Yoji came in a few minutes later, nursing a bruise on his temple and what looked like a bite mark on his hand.

Omi finally came to his senses and went to get one of their first aid kits.

Nagi took a bite out of his food.

“Eat up, we don't save leftovers. They just end up dying slowly in the fridge,” Ken said.

Nagi took another bite, neglecting to answer Yoji's questions about how sane the German was. Explaining Schuldig's mental state would take the better part of the decade. Explaining it to Yoji might possibly take forever.

Ran finished his food and started in on the dishes.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ken limped to the car and carefully got in. He had an appointment at the hospital for a check up and Aya was taking him. Riding his bike there, or anywhere, was out of the question.

He liked Aya's car. It wasn't flashy enough to attract a lot of attention, but it was still fast and well built. It didn't smell of anything particular. Aya kept his possessions clean.

Yoji's car was faster, but it couldn't take more than two people and it attracted a lot of attention. And it reeked of cigarette smoke. Everything Yoji owned did.

He relaxed into the seat.

Aya started the car. There were times when the redhead drove like a maniac, particularly during missions, but most of the time Aya's driving was smooth and perfect.

“You know this is the most time we've spent alone, like, ever?” Ken asked.

“Hn.”

“Since that mission, I mean. There's usually always one of the other two around.”

“Hn.”

Ken sighed. Aya was Aya. “Ayan...”

“Sorry, I'm not good at small talk.”

“Heh, we know that,” Ken smiled. “Then again Yoji talks for five.”

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Aya asked as he parked behind the hospital.

Ken nodded. He felt better when someone he knew was around.

Aya nodded once and followed him in. Unlike Yoji, Aya made no production out of putting an arm around his waist to help him walk easier. He liked that about Aya. For all the cold and aloof behavior he thought nothing of being physically close.

They had to sit in a waiting room first, for what seemed like forever. When the nurse called the name he was going under Aya was quicker than him to react. It was so like him, to keep track and know exactly which identity was used at the time.

Once they got inside a small room to see the doctor Ken only had to tighten his grip to stop Aya from leaving. Omi and Yoji would have needed words, explanations even, but not Aya.

The doctor checked him over and said that everything was healing well. Ken nodded along when he was told to stay away from anything that could make the injuries worse, said thanks mostly out of duty when he was prescribed more painkillers.

Aya was quiet. Ken liked to talk, but right now he appreciated the quiet.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was chaos on a scale only Schuldig was capable of orchestrating. He could never be content with an easy life. If it got too mundane, too benign, he would find a way to mess it all up.

Ran was almost impressed. “I hope you poisoned the miso so I don't have to figure out what's going on.”

Schuldig trying to look stern in a pink apron – and only a frilly pink apron – was comical.

“Manx and Birman.”

“Oh?”

“And Crawfish. Especially Crawfish. He's fucking Manx by the way. Hard. Our rooms share a wall and let me tell you that I have no idea how she's still able to walk.”

“Ok.”

“They're forming this... super group? Assassin pool?”

“Pool?” Ken asked from the doorway. He was too scared to even enter the kitchen, Ran could see the hesitation in his moves.

“They need a telekinetic and a wire, they pick Nags and Yotan. They want a sword, they pick Aya. Pool. So essentially they'll have eight assassins in Tokyo and endless possibilities.”

“Can we work together like that though?” Ran asked skeptically.

“That's just it. NO.” Schuldig huffed. “Idiot women. Crawford's having too much fun to care though. I could bomb Washington and he wouldn't bat an eye. He even smiles at me in the mornings. It's _disturbing_!”

“Wouldn't he have to be in on it? Schwarz won't do shit unless he says so,” Ran speculated.

Schuldig stopped what he was doing and cursed.

Ken carefully came up to stand beside him, a hand barely touching his upper back. Ran put an arm around the younger man's waist, thinking he might want support. The way Schuldig snickered Ran suspected Ken just wanted to be touched.

The hand on his back pressed more firmly against him, a head of messy brown hair leaned on his shoulder. As suddenly as it had started, Ken drew away with an embarrassed look towards the man cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Ran smiled and grabbed Ken around the waist with both arms. “Don't mind him,” he whispered. “His boyfriend broke up and apparently Oracle is acting weird. He's just desperate for some attention.”

“Oh, I'm not the only one,” Schuldig leered. “I just love food dye,” he added.

Yoji chose that moment to saunter into the kitchen. He stopped and stuttered incoherently when he saw who was in it, wearing only that ridiculous apron and cooking neon green food.

“Like what you see?” Schuldig wiggled his bare ass suggestively. It wasn't a half-bad sight really. Ran was tempted to walk up and smack it.

“Uh.” Youji blushed beet red. Ran hadn't thought Yoji could blush anymore, but apparently he had been overestimating how much the blond got around.

“It smells sort of nice,” Ken finally said.

“Ah,” Ran agreed. “He's a decent cook. I'm not too sure about the blue rice, but...”

“To answer your earlier question, no, it's not poisoned,” Schuldig sighed. “If I wanted to kill you I would have gotten it over with already.”

Ran let go of Ken and sat down at the table. “Okay, Master Chef.”

“You are so cute when you try to be funny!” Schuldig cooed.

Yoji had recovered enough to mechanically sit down by the table.

Ran felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered it before checking to see who called.

“Open the front door in six minutes,” Crawford drawled in English.

“It's unlocked, you're not a vampire, let yourself in,” Ran sighed. “I'm not your dog.”

People had a tendency to call him rude, but Crawford was equally terse when annoyed. Not to mention the curses where quite colorful.

Ken looked questioningly at him. It wasn't because of the language, Ran knew he understood English.

“He's picking Schuldig up,” Ran explained. “Better get dressed,” he added to the German.

“Nothing he hasn't seen,” Schuldig huffed. “Really, Nagi is the only one on my team I haven't slept with. I should start with you guys. Schreient were quite lovely, by the way.”

“So, you're missing Nagi, Omi, Yoji, Ken?” Ran summed it up.

“Hel.”

“Mm. She seemed quite... loyal.”

“Obsessed,” Schuldig corrected. “No use being modest around a telepath.”

“You two have...?” Ken stuttered as he caught up. He looked at Ran with wide eyes.

“Before he joined Kritiker,” Schuldig nodded eagerly. “In his sisters room. His dad walked in on us. Right at the final.”

“He couldn't look me in the eyes for weeks.”

“He thought I was a girl, that's insulting,” Schuldig huffed.

“I thought you were a girl too.”

Schuldig snickered, “I fixed that little misconception.”

Crawford came in and leaned ominously in the doorway. “Schuldig.”

“Yes yes, this is my fault.”

There was an exasperated noise from the American. “Farfarello is in his cell, want to tell me why he went on a killing spree and you're playing Martha Stewart?”

“Johan got dumped,” Ran muttered. “Or he dumped Jei. Hard to tell with his fluid understanding of how the truth works.”

Crawford sighed. It was the type of long suffering sigh that only parents and close friends can manage. “Couldn't we have just talked about this?”

“But daddy, we have to meet our new colleagues soon anyway!”

“We've met, can we go now?”

 

 


End file.
